Ladies Choice
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: McKinley High throws it's first Sadie Hawkins Dance. Rachel doesn't want to go. Quinn has someone she wants to ask out. And Finn... Finn doesn't seem to understand the concept.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been having these nostalgic feelings lately which made me think back to this one time when I help a friend of my ask this boy out to Sadie Hawkins. Her plan was so awful, but cute and I loved my part of making the giant sign. And from that I ended up writing this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

McKinley High was abuzz. A dance was coming up, but not just any dance but a Sadie Hawkins dance; it's first ever. It was time for the boys to sweat while the girls had their fun. There was excitement all around as the girls debated on whom to ask out and the boys boasted about whom asked them out. It was chaos, but in a positive way. A new found energy spread through the school; one that was being absorbed by each and every student.

Except for Rachel.

The pint sized diva was walking down the hall incoherently muttering under her breath. She couldn't believe that Figgins had actually gone along with this. Rachel couldn't see why all the other girls in school were so giddy over the prospect of being in control this one time; the key words being one time. It was ludicrous, especially in this day and age. There was simply no justified reason for why a woman couldn't ask a guy out whenever she pleased.

Suffice to say, Rachel hadn't asked Finn to the dance yet. She wasn't even quite sure is she was going to. Sure the two of them were together so it would only be natural if they went, but she couldn't do it. Rachel loved Finn, she did but the spark that she felt when they first met had disappeared. Although to be honest, Rachel hadn't loved him from the start and maybe she never did. Sure she had found him to be sweet, cute and talented but what really caught her eye was when he told her that he had a girlfriend.

Quinn Fabray. It had been irrational to have a crush on the girl that went of her way to torment her, but that's simply how it was. Rachel Berry was, and still is, head over heels for Quinn Fabray. And when she learned that she was unavailable, it nearly broke Rachel's heart. But instead of letting it destroy her, Rachel did everything she could to remedy the problem she was faced with.

In retrospect, she had probably been a bit extreme and had done more harm than good to the girl of her dreams, and for that Rachel would be eternally sorry. But what's done is done and for all it was worth, Rachel believed that her actions had a positive effect on Quinn overall. They were friends now, close ones in fact. Rachel still wished for more, and every time she woke up after a sleepover with herself wrapped snuggly in Quinn's arms her need for Quinn's love only increased.

But a school dance, one that was demeaning to women, surely wouldn't hold the solution to her problems. And even if she wasn't against the idea of a Sadie Hawkins Dance, Rachel didn't want to go there with Finn. The dance itself had been a bit of an eye opener. It was ladies' choice, and thus made Rachel question her own choices.

Rachel didn't want Finn, never did, but he was decent and it wasn't as though Rachel had a bunch of suitors lining up to date her. Not that she wanted suitors. She only wanted Quinn. It was so frustrating. Every moment she spent with Finn was cementing their relationship, yet every look, touch, laugh, everything from Quinn made her think that maybe, just maybe.

Rachel didn't want to think about it. Instead she tried to focus her frustrations in a productive manner. She had earlier tried to busy herself with protesting against the dance, but it's kind of hard to do that if no one is helping you. Rachel had then tried to convince Principal Figgins that a Sadie Hawkins Dance was both sexist and demoralizing. He replied by saying that it was out of his hands and waved her off.

She could have tried harder, but truly there was nothing much more that could be done. And to make matters worse everyone that she knew who were in a relationship were planning to attend (Santana and Brittany were currently trying outdo each other in asking each other out. And for some reason Kurt and Blaine had were going; traitors she called them). And everyone who was single had either someone they were planning to ask out or were waiting on someone. She'd be alone the night of the dance, unless she decided to do something with Finn but that was currently out of the question.

Rachel sighed a deep sigh. Life sucked right now. And then as if to answer her prayers, Quinn Fabray passed through her line of sight. Too consumed in trying not to think of the blonde, Rachel had forgotten how she had shown no interest in the dance. She gave chase for the blonde calling out her name, "Quinn, wait!" Quinn spun around, her lips curling into a smile as Rachel came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey Rach, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if wanted to hang out this Saturday?" the singer asked cheerfully, hoping beyond hope that Quinn didn't have other plans. A perfectly arched eyebrow made her thing otherwise.

"Saturday?" the former Cheerio asked back, clearly perplexed. "Isn't that the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" she continued, her lips curving into a nervous grin. Rachel blinked, could she? Should she? "Aren't you going with Finn?" Oh, well that made sense; clearly Quinn was just confused and wasn't wondering if she going to ask her out.

"Actually no," Rachel replied calmly. There was no need to try and guilt Quinn into spending time with her. "We're having a bit of a spat," she explained. "So I thought since I'm not going and you're not going that we could have a girls' night!" She offered a bright smile as she waited for an answer. But what all she received was the sight of Quinn nervously chewing on her lower lip. "You aren't going, are you?" Still worrying her bottom lip, Quinn suddenly found the floor to be very interesting. She shifted her weight from on foot to the other as she avoided Rachel's gaze. "Oh Quinn, please tell me you aren't thinking about going?"

"What if I am?" Quinn shrugged, her eyes glued to her shoes. She played with her fingers behind her back, hearing Rachel sigh in disappointment. She couldn't believe it. The two of them had spent countless hours together; after school, weekends, it had become a rare oddity to see them apart. But Quinn had never mentioned any interest in anyone. "You know, I should get to class. Bye." She spun on heel and continued the way she was going prior to being called by Rachel. Using her superior agility she was able to quickly lose the brunette in the crowd.

Well that just went by perfectly, Rachel thought. Not only was she still going to spend Saturday night alone and gone made Quinn feel guilty, but now she also knew that Quinn liked someone. She went off to her own class, not having enough time to find Quinn and make it to her next period without being late.

Stupid Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Rachel entered her class, sitting next to her boyfriend as per usual. The lumbering boy was clearly oblivious to her mood; wrapping an arm around her which she shrugged off. He frowned but didn't even take the effort to ask what was wrong. If she wasn't so upset with his current behavior, Rachel would have felt bad for him and his cluelessness.

They worked in silence, or at least Rachel did. Finn would occasionally ask her for help on the assignment. She ignored him as best she could, only providing minimal assistance. He was obviously confused with the work, but he continued to miss the fact that she was upset. He tapped her shoulder, "What Finn?" she whispered, wondering if he'd finally caught on.

"I know we haven't been spending as much time together, so I thought we'd go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together," he suggested. Rachel scoffed. Really?

"Finn, do you not understand what a Sadie Hawkins Dance is?"

"Um… a dance," he answered, receiving an eyeroll from his girlfriend. "Name after a chick named Sadie," he shrugged.

"Finn, it's a dance where the girls ask the boys out," she explained.

"Oh, so are you going to ask me out?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Why?" Oh, there were so many reasons.

"Why? Because a Sadie Hawkins Dance, while seemingly having good intentions, only serves to show people that men are superior to women. It tells us that women are not allowed to an active role in a relationship except under special circumstances and that men are should always be the dominant one in a relationship. Furthermore, it shows… Finn are you even listening to me?" Her sudden increase in volume snapped her boyfriend out of whatever trance he had fallen into.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course," he said quickly. "You were talking about um… you were talking about um… what were you talking about?" Rachel growled at his response, with Finn flinching in fear. She brought her hands to her forehead, massaging her temple in an effort to prevent herself from strangling Finn.

Luckily for him, he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the period. Rachel wasn't sure how much longer she could put up this façade. As good as an actress as she was, Rachel couldn't pretend that she was in love with Finn Hudson forever. If she did, it would end with a shame of a marriage and they'd only be held together by their children. Their life would be a lie and all of them would be unhappy.

She would have to deal with it sooner or later, but for now she had another problem to attend to. Her next class was with Quinn. The blonde wouldn't be able to avoid her so she'd be able to apologize for earlier. When she entered, Rachel found Quinn to be sat near the back of class. It was well know that Rachel disliked being in the back of class and she assumed that the former head cheerleader had chosen that exact spot in an effort to keep her distance.

Rachel wasn't about to let herself be so easily put off. The brunette strolled past the tables until she reached the one her best friend was seated at. She then casually sat down before placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder to get her attention. "I'm sorry about earlier," she said once the blonde had turned her way. "I didn't mean to judge you or anything."

"Thanks," is Quinn's quiet reply. "But you were right; Sadie Hawkins is kind of silly. I don't think I'm going." Rachel should have felt happy, but she couldn't if Quinn wasn't.

"No, you should go," she argued. "If there's someone out there that you really want to ask out, you should go for it." She knew that she'd regret her words, but love is about caring about someone more than yourself, right? Rachel cared about Quinn more than herself.

"Yeah, I don't think so Rach. They're not interested." Rachel catches Quinn's word choice but is a bit too distracted by the idea of someone not being interested in Quinn Fabray to make much of it. She opens her mouth but is quickly cut off, "They're not available."

"Oh." Rachel knew all about that.

"So, I thought I'd take you up on your offer for a girls' night," Quinn says. "If it's still on the table that is." Those words were enough to lift all the negative thoughts and feeling that Rachel had been feeling. She smiled widely, taking Quinn into a quick hug before settling back into her seat.

"Of course it is Quinn."

* * *

AN: So this will probably have one or two more parts, and then I'll get back to my regular projects.

Also I need ideas, particular for a Marley fic. I love her and ship her with various people including but not limited to:

Sam (I ship Sam with pretty much everyone in a romance or bromance)

Jake (It's cliched, but hey sometimes I like cliches)

Sugar (I don't know why, I just do)

Kitty (kinda, I'm not to fond of the idea of Faberry 2.0, I just want my Faberry. And Kitty hasn't really given me that wow factor yet. Y'know she's supposed to be a mix of Quinn and Santana, but she kind of just a... kitty compared to them. But maybe it's just me)

So yeah, I'd really love some general plots to get the gears turning.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry (as always) for the delay in an update. On the bright side this fic will only have one or two more parts so for those of you following you won't have to worry about it much longer. My main issue has been if I want them to go the dance in the end or not. I have arguments both ways. And I'm kind of mad since I hear that Glee is actually going to an episode called "Sadie Hawkins" and I'm just like "What the Fuck?" (sigh)

* * *

A few days had passed since Rachel had made plans to have a girls' night with Quinn and she could hardly wait, but at the same time she couldn't keep her mind off of the upcoming Sadie Hawkins Dance. Finn on the one hand was being irritable over the fact that she didn't want to go; he was being quite childish and for some reason couldn't understand what the big deal was.

And on the other hand was Quinn. It disturbed Rachel that Quinn wanted to attend, but not as the fact that there was a specific someone that she wanted to ask out. It was a first for Rachel to hear anything about this person. She considered asking Santana or Brittany if they knew anything about this person but knew that such inquiries would only grab unwanted attention.

Santana already made various jokes about Rachel and Quinn's friendship, all of them pertaining to the possibility of more than platonic feelings being thrown into the mix. Rachel could never quite tell if the Latina knew of her secret feelings or if she simply liked to watch the two of them squirm. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

But for the time being Rachel would conclude that Santana didn't know anything. If she had then she'd definitely be far more difficult to work with, even if the two of them had struck up a tentative friendship. Santana was going after solos now, and using Rachel's feelings for Quinn as blackmail would give easily take Rachel out of the competition. The last thing Rachel need was for Quinn to find out.

Scratch that. The last thing she needed was actually approaching her right now. Down the hall was her boyfriend, dopey grin in place and waving at her. Despite her previous attempt at telling him that she not at all interested in going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, he had been persistent in changing her mind. And if Rachel didn't already have plans with Quinn she may have just given in to him… that is if he hadn't called her stupid and childish for making such a big deal about it.

With a preemptive strike, she scolded him before he could even get a word in, "Finn I've told you before; I have no intention of attending the Sadie Hawkins Dance so please stop trying to change my mind?" He, as well as some of the students wandering in the hallway, flinched at her sudden outburst. But didn't looked to be all too surprised by her reaction, in fact it seemed he had expected it.

"I wasn't going to," he told her. That was quite the surprise, but not more so than what he said next. "I just wanted to know if it was okay if I took this other girl?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, this girl asked me out and since you don't want to go-"

"You're my boyfriend, Finn!"

"Yeah, that why I'm asking for your permission. Besides you've got your girls' night with Quinn."

"That's different! I'm not taking her out on a date!" Enough though she wished that she were. "And I cannot believe that you even consider taking someone else to the dance." With Rachel's increasing aggravation, Finn placed his large sweaty hands on his shoulders in an attempt to settle her down especially since the two of them had drawn a crowd.

"All right, all right! I won't go!"

"No, go Finn. Go! You want to go? Go! We're through!" With a surprising amount of strength, Rachel pushed past Finn and heading to class, leaving the dumbfounded boy behind with a number of their classmates gawking at him.

"Oh, come on. You've gotta be kidding!" he yelled at her, finally composing himself enough to chase after her. "You're gonna break up with me because of this!" Rachel spun around suddenly and Finn nearly crashed right into her.

"No, Finn! There are plenty of reasons why, but this just shows that you have absolutely no considerations to my feelings whatsoever. And that, Finn, is something cannot deal with in a relationship." Rachel stormed away once more, fisting clenching. Finn didn't bother chasing after her this time. She wasn't quite sure what she was so mad at since she had told herself a countless number of times that she didn't love Finn.

But it hurt regardless. Rachel knew that their relationship was doom for failure, but she had always thought that they'd break up amicably at the end of the year. And the fact that she had been the one to dump Finn instead of the other way around, like it had always been prior, didn't do much to brighten her mood.

Regardless, Rachel took the rest of the day with stride and was glad to see that the school wasn't abuzz with her break up. Everyone was far too involved for their respective plans for the Sadie Hawkins Dance which would be taking place the following night. Rachel couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

Stupid Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Sure, Rachel knew that it was highly irrational to blame all of her current problems on a dance but that didn't stop her from doing so anyway. It plagued her everywhere, from Brittany telling her about how she asked Santana out, to Sugar recounting all the boys she had to let down, and even down to Tina and how she looked at Mike… okay so maybe that last one was a bit much, but they were going so it still bothered her.

She was never more grateful at lunch when Kurt didn't discuss his plans with Blaine, although with his unusual silence Rachel guessed that he had heard about the break up. So that too didn't do too much for Rachel's mood.

By the time she finally saw Quinn that day, Rachel was agitated and snappy. She had hoped that the blonde's radiant smile would turn her day around, but was disappointed to see a small frown upon her face instead. She knew what was coming next before she even sat down. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" She placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder and took one of Rachel's with the other. Rachel gripped onto Quinn's hand and offered only a small smile as answer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Quinn. Our break up was actually quite freeing. I kind of have feelings for someone else."

"Oh." Rachel noticed that her shy confession caused Quinn as much surprise and confusion as when Quinn revealed that she wanted to ask someone to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. She was quite pleased with herself for drawing such a response. "Care to tell me who?"

"Will you tell me who you were planning to ask to the dance?" Quinn's only actions were a bite of the lip and eyes to the floor, much like the first mention of whoever this person was; had to be someone pretty special to make Quinn this nervous, Rachel thought. She pulled out of Quinn's grasp and turned to face the front of the class. "I don't get why you won't tell me."

"Is that why you don't want to go?" Quinn asked, ignoring Rachel's own inquiries. "You wanted to go with someone else?"

"Quinn, I already told you why I don't want to go."

"Oh," Quinn repeated, and perhaps Rachel imagined it but she sounded a bit disappointed.

"Is this dance really that important to you Quinn?" The blonde shook her head.

"No, not really. It's just that I've been building my courage to ask this person out."

"But they're not available?" Rachel added.

"Right… how about your special someone? Single or taken?"

"Single, but before you even think about saying anything, they like someone else."

"Looks like we're in the same boat."

"Looks like."

"I think we should eat ice cream tomorrow." Rachel arched an eyebrow at the seemingly random comment, although she wasn't at all again eating ice cream with Quinn. She silently asked Quinn to elaborate. "This is all kind of making me depressed. I think a movie marathon and a few tubs of ice cream is exactly what we both need right now. What do you say?"

"That sounds great actually."

"Okay, so I'll grab some ice cream on my way home, vegan for you, and you can come by my house tomorrow."

"All right but why your house?"

"Um, cause I'm not getting tricked into watching Funny Girl for the hundredth time." Rachel could only roll her eyes; that statement made have had some legitimacy to it.

* * *

AN: If you've read my drabble fic Arguments then you already know my current obsession with the cover of "Holding Out For A Hero" and this will be the last time I say anything about it, but I watched the performance and I kind of glad I actually didn't watch that episode so my brothers would see me watching that. And as much as I love Melissa and Becca's voices together, we better get a Faberry duet before we get another Karley one.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Quinn's triumphent return is tonight! I'm kind of sad to say that I'm going to witness it, so I'd really appreciate a play by play if anyone is willing to give me one. Especially any (if we actually get any) Faberry moments. OR if anyone knows someone who edits the episodes to only include Rachel and Quinn moments, that would be nice too. And please, please tell me that the rumored boyfriend that Quinn has is actually a girlfriend and that the reason that Santana slaps her is because of something Rachel related. You can lie. And please tell me that New Directions loses Sectionals. I just can't see them winning.

* * *

With thoughts of the Sadie Hawkins Dance in the back of her mind, Rachel parked outside of Quinn's house. She had no reason to stress herself out when she would be spending an ice cream filled day with the blonde. She exited her vehicle and walked up the few steps of the front porch, ringing the doorbell afterwards.

After a beat or two the door swung open, revealing a joyful looking Judy Fabray. "Hello, Rachel. You're here to see Quinn right?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I am. Is she up in her room?"

"She is, but aren't you a little early?" she questioned, looking down at her watch to check the time. Rachel hadn't given it much thought as the two of them hadn't really discussed a particular time.

"Should I come back later?" Rachel said, already taking a few steps backwards towards her car.

"Don't," Judy stopped her. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, just head on up." Rachel retook her steps forward and walked past Judy into the house as the older woman stepped out of the way. She ascended the stairs to Quinn's room, the older Fabray calling out to her, "Don't stay out too late!" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; they weren't even going out, but she guessed that Quinn hadn't told her mother that their girls' night had turned into an ice cream filled movie marathon.

She got to Quinn's room and gently knocked on the slightly ajar door. "Come in," the pleasant voice from inside called and so she did. Within seconds Rachel was engulfed in a tight hug, Quinn's heavenly scent invading her nostrils. God, she smelled so good. But as quickly as the aroma came, it disappeared. "I've got everything set up," Quinn said, motioning to the pile of DVDs on her bed. "Let me just get the ice cream. Do you want a bowl, or are you going to eat from the tub?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tub it is." And with that she was off. Rachel went over to the blonde's bed, flattening out her skirt before sitting down. She examined the various choices they had for the evening, noticing the exclusion of any romances. She soon returned with a small tub of vegan coffee ice cream and a small tub of (surprisingly also vegan) cookies and cream. "In case you wanted to try some," was her simple explanation.

They decided to start off with the Pirates of the Caribbean movies as Rachel had yet to see the fourth film and Quinn had issues with watching them out of order. The blonde popped in the disk and settled onto her bed, Rachel quickly following. She opened her tub, lying head down on Quinn's shoulder as she did so.

She took a scoop of her ice cream, but before she could bring it to her lips she found another spoon being held in front of her. The singer licked her lips when she noticed ice cream on Quinn's. Rachel opened her mouth and eagerly took the spoonful of the frozen treat. She gave a little moan at the taste of what she could only describe as purely Quinn. The blonde giggled when she removed the spoon from inside her mouth. "You like?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's uh…" her eyes fell back onto Quinn's lips and that small trace of ice cream. She couldn't, as much as she tried, keep her eyes off it. "You have a little…" she reached out tentatively, and without even thinking about it wiped the ice cream off of Quinn's lips with her fingers. Quinn froze at the fairly intimate touch and then gasped when Rachel placed her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

With wide hazel staring at her, Rachel couldn't believe what she just did or why did it. Okay, maybe she knew why she did it; she was always tempted to do such things with Quinn, but she couldn't believe that she actually went through with what she wanted to do. She was quite grateful when Quinn spoke up once out of her daze, "We should watch the movie."

Rachel wordlessly agreed. They continued on as though nothing had happened. Rachel kept her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn continued to occasionally give Rachel spoonfuls of her ice cream, and Rachel would do the same. The silence wasn't too bad; the two of them were cuddled together quite nicely. And Rachel didn't want to risk her ulterior motives for this night to become noticed.

She usually wasn't like this when the two of them were alone, but Rachel was feeling relatively possessive since she found out that Quinn was interested in someone. Even if she couldn't have her, she'd keep her for as long as she could. When they finished their tubs Rachel volunteered to get the others.

When she ventured downstairs, Rachel bumped into Judy Fabray in the kitchen. The older Fabray looked slightly surprised and once again checked her watch. Judy said nothing though, and took the empty tubs from Rachel as she retrieved fresh ones. The singer went back upstairs, feeling that there was something she was missing.

They continued where they left off as Quinn had paused the movie before Rachel went downstairs despite her protests. Rachel passed Quinn her tub of ice cream and got back in position with her head on the blonde's shoulder but this time she was caught off guard when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, and a head rested upon her own.

Rachel didn't really pay much attention to the movie past that, thankfully they had yet to reach the film which she had not seen. She mindlessly continued to eat, but with her and Quinn's tub in such close proximity (just as close as she and Quinn were) she could barely tell which one she was dipping her spoon in. Occasionally she would accidently bump her spoon with Quinn's. She'd apologize and Quinn would respond by petting her hair or squeezing her thigh.

They were nearing the end of the third film when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in mom!" Quinn called, not bothering to change the position she and Rachel were in. Rachel was bit shocked but wasn't about to complain. Judy came in, once again eye the time.

"Girls," she started. "I know it's hip to be fashionably late, but shouldn't you two get going if you're going to the dance?" Both girls heads whipped up as they heard those words come from her mouth.

"What?"

"Mom!"

"Rachel is your date for the dance, isn't she Quinnie?"

"Oh, God," Quinn muttered into hands after dropping her spoon into her tub. She was bright scarlet. "Mom, don't you have somewhere to be or something?" she pleaded.

"Of course sweetheart," she agreed, noting her daughter's discomfort.

Quinn watched her leave and waited a bit before turning to Rachel. "I'm sorry about that," she said, looking down embarrassedly. Rachel nodded dumbly despite the fact that Quinn couldn't see her. "My mom's just been…" Her mind was currently racing and trying to piece everything together. "And she's…" She couldn't understand what had just happened.

"Why wouldn't your mom think you're going to the dance?" Rachel asked, interrupting Quinn's mumblings.

"Well, she got real excited when she learned that I liked someone and kind of… made me buy tickets," Quinn answered, quickly saying the last part in a hope that Rachel wouldn't hear, but of course she did.

"You already have tickets?" Quinn nodded, motioning towards her dresser, where indeed there was a pair of tickets to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. "Quinn that's highly irresponsible. If your mom bought you tickets than you should have gone," she chastised even if she didn't like the idea of Quinn taking someone out. "And… and why would she think that you're going with me?"

Quinn's cheeks reddened even more, and Rachel wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't receive an answer, but Quinn picked up her head and spoke, "Because I'm… kind of, sort of… gay." Rachel's mouth fell agape at the confession. "And I have a bit of a crush on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the one you wanted to ask out?"

"Yeah," Quinn repeated.

"But I'm not taken anymore."

"But you like someone," Quinn pointed out. "And I never was going to ask you out." Rachel frowned slightly so she quickly added, "Well maybe once or twice I thought about it; I had even pretended that maybe the person you liked was me, but I know you're not… into girls. And I just hope that this doesn't change anything-"

"You are."

"Between us, and that we can still be friends. And- What?"

"I said 'you are' Quinn, the person I like that is." Quinn blinked. Rachel took the opportunity to jump out of bed and grab the tickets. She sat back down and handed them to Quinn. "Now's your chance."

"I thought you didn't want to go and thought that a Sadie Hawkins Dance was demoralizing to women?"

"True, but I'm willing to make an exception on not going for you. So are you going to ask me or not?" she teased, earning a giggle from Quinn.

"Rachel Berry, would you go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

AN: One more part and then I'll be working on my contributions to Faberry Week.

But I need some help. One of the themes is teacher/student. I have issues with those kinds of relationships even if the student is legal (and even if I've had a crush on a teacher before) cause it just feels weird to me, but Faberry is my OTP so I'm a bit more open to the idea... but anyway I'm not sure on who to make the teacher.

So who would you like better: Teacher!Quinn or Teacher!Rachel? (I may actually do two works so I can do both, but I at least want to know which to do first)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know it's been a while since I updated this and so if you're no longer waiting for an update, I wouldn't blame you. But if you're reading this then you obviously were waiting for an update and so me writing this is kind of pointless.

This is the end, and to be honest I hate my endings. I'm kind of like Beca (from Pitch Perfect for those of you who don't know) in how she thinks that endings are predictable and thus doesn't really like them. (shurgs) I don't know, there's just something about them that irks me.

But on a different matter, there's something that I just want to get straight (pun intended). From what I hear, Tina currently has a crush on Blaine. Blaine, you know the guy who's... I don't know... gay. And Blaine has a crush on Sam, the guy that Blaine's ex used to have a crush on and was originally meant to be his love interest. And supposedly Sam really liked Brittany despite going after Mercedes, which is just... meh. Brittany is bi, so I guess it's okay. But she's still in love with Santana, which is you know... cause Santana is still in love with Brittany, but apparently she's going to get into a relationship with Quinn? And I guess that's cool since Quinn's totally gay, problem is that she's totally gay for Rachel.

Cause really, what the fuck is happening?

* * *

Things couldn't have possibly gone better for Quinn… well besides being inadvertently outed by her mother in front of the girl she had a crush on. But that worked so she couldn't really care. What mattered was that she, Quinn Fabray, was taking Rachel Berry to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Said dance had started a while ago, but Quinn still wanted to dress herself up a bit before heading out. So sue her if she wanted to look nice for her first official date with Rachel.

And she knew exactly what to wear; a strapless little number that fell right above the knee. The dress showed enough skin to, Quinn hoped, make Rachel's mouth water. She had bought if for this particular event, even if she wasn't sure that it was going to happen at all. Needless to say that she was ecstatic to know that she'd make some use of it.

Sadly they wouldn't have enough time to go to Rachel's house for her to change as well, although Quinn did think that what Rachel was already wearing was quite perfect. And Quinn's dress wasn't too flashy that she'd keep eyes off of Rachel. But of course, Quinn already had the feeling that the moment they stepped through those doors that all eyes would be on them.

At least they wouldn't be the only gay couple at the dance.

Confident with her look, Quinn went downstairs where Rachel was waiting patiently with her mother. When she hears laughter, she practically sprinted to the living room to stop whatever it is that her mom was doing. There she found Judy and Rachel sitting on the couch, a photo album spread on their laps. She darted to them yelling, "Mom!" and slamming the book closed, her cheeks a bright red.

Quinn is thoroughly embarrassed. Of all the albums they could have gone through they had to through the one with baby pictures, a good number of which showed her bare bottom. She could only hope that they hadn't gotten that far. She doesn't know if she'll be able to meet Rachel's eyes again, but she does. And what she found in those brown orbs when she finally looked up told her that Rachel had forgotten whatever it was she had seen.

Her eyes were raking down Quinn's form, memorizing every inch of her. Rachel's tongue poked out her mouth, moistening her lips. "You look… Wow."

Quinn straightened herself up, holding the photo album in one had while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear with the other. "You think so?"

"Definitely… Quinnie the Pooh," she said with a grin. Quinn paled; she completely forgot that that picture was in there. Her mom just wouldn't stop tonight. "You were really cute in that costume Quinn." Quinn covered her cheeks to hide her growing blush but thankfully was save from any further embarrassment when Rachel suggested that they get a move on.

Quinn gladly grabbed the opportunity and took Rachel by the hand, linking their fingers. She escorted her out of her house and towards her car. And now it felt real. She was taking Rachel Berry out on a date and she wasn't sure what to do or say. It didn't help that up until this point Quinn had only ever been taken out and had never taken someone else out.

Rachel squeezed her hand, silently telling her that she felt the same. The action helped Quinn relax. She held the passenger side door open when they reached her little red car. Rachel smiled, saying a, "Thank you," as she entered. Quinn grinned back and was about to go around the drivers side when she was stopped by a hand around her wrist. "Have I ever told you that you have a really cute butt?" Rachel asked with a giggle.

Rachel had seen it. Quinn froze which gave Rachel the perfect opportunity to shut the door. She stood for a moment of two, just staring at the grin on Rachel's face. If this date didn't end well, Quinn was so going kill her mom… and if it did end well, which was preferable, then she'd have to find some way to stop her mother from embarrassing her. She was brought out of her trance with the sound of passenger side window being rolled down. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed," Quinn quickly defended, darting around the car and entering the driver's seat. As she adjusted her mirrors, she noticed a redness on her cheeks which said otherwise. So maybe she was just a tad bit embarrassed. And the kiss on her cheek which Rachel soon provided only served to deepen her blush. She was silent as she drove them to school, but was glad to find that Rachel's eyes were on her the entire ride.

Those brown orbs, soft and warm, made Quinn's heart flutter in her chest; she had seen that look in Rachel's eyes many times before. And it had always been directed at her. If only she had known before what it had meant.

When they finally reached McKinley, the dance was already in full swing. The music from the gym could be clearly heard even on the outskirts of the very packed parking lot. Quinn stopped Rachel as she reached to open the door which drew some confusion from the brunette until Quinn got out and ran around to the other side of her car. The blonde held the door open and extended a hand to help Rachel out. Rachel beamed and took Quinn's hand graciously.

The pair linked arms and began the short walk towards the school. A chilly breeze blew by causing the girls to shiver. Quinn immediately unlinked their arms, gaining noise of protest from Rachel but those sounds were soon silenced Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. With nothing to cover them, Quinn's arms were freezing cold and yet her loving embrace was enough to fill Rachel's body with warmth.

Once inside, Rachel placed her hands on top of Quinn's, silently asking her to not let go. Her request was answered by a tight squeeze. Quinn soon rested her head upon Rachel's shoulder. The walk they took to the gym was a long and slow one. When they got there they hesitated.

Through the doors that lay in front of them were most if not all of their schoolmates.

Rachel left the safety of Quinn's arms to take a peek inside. When turned back to Quinn, she looked uncharacteristically shy and uncertain. "Are you sure you want this to be our first date?" she asked quietly, almost whispered. "It's not too late to go somewhere else; somewhere more private." Quinn faltered for a second, the depth of this singular moment not lost on her.

"No," she simply said, gaining some slight confusion from her date. "If I'm going to date you, which I really want to, then I don't want to do it in secret." At this the worry on Rachel's feature began to disappear, instead being replaced with a soft smile. "I know it's going to be hard, but," she took Rachel's hands in hers, "I know that with you with me, I'll be able to get through anything." Quinn unclasped one of her hands from Rachel's, wiping away a single tear that was streaking down her face.

"Okay," Rachel agreed, nodding her head.

The girls' hands slipped together, fingers interlaced. They gave each other one last reassuring glance before walked through the threshold of the gym with bated breath. Deafening silence, jeers and taunts, and looks of disgust; all of this and had been expected, and yet none of it occurred with the girls entrance.

With the tension eased, the pair made their way to the dance floor. There, they garnered the attention of a few of their peers who had previously been too entranced in their dates to notice their presence. Rachel's face fell as one couple blatantly whispered (loudly whispered) behind their back. Quinn gave them her best glare which quickly silenced them.

And then in a move she hadn't even expected herself to make, she tilted Rachel's head with a hand under her chin and kissed her. Time seemed to stop when their lips first touched. And in those few blissful seconds nothing mattered but them. Quinn was kissing Rachel and Rachel was kissing Quinn. When they pulled apart it felt as though it was far too soon.

Quinn reached out a hand to gently cup Rachel's face, her thumb lightly stroking her cheek. Their eyes lingered on each other's until something behind Quinn caught Rachel's attention. Quinn turned to see what it was and Rachel tried to stop her but she wasn't quick enough. Over by the punch bowl was Finn. He was leaning against the wall and if his expression was anything to go by, he had seen them kiss.

"Don't worry about him," Rachel said. "It's you I want, and no one else." Her fingers threaded through blonde locks, and she pulled Quinn in for another kiss. This one was softer and yet was more intimate than their previous one. And it was all either of them needed to know.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed and I do have one last thing to say.

For those of you who have read my Bechloe fanfiction you may know this, but for the rest of you I must tell you that currently personal issues have me questioning whether or not I will continue writing. The fact that I've been neglecting my work may be sign enough to call it quits, but it's not that easy, or simple, to say goodbye to something you love. As the case may be, this might be my last update. If it is, let me say that it's been an honor and a pleasure.

On a brighter note, my birthday is next week! Presents would be welcome... I'm kidding, kind of. (Really though, I'm kidding)


End file.
